The Other Eighty Percent of the Brain
Doctors say that humans only have access to twenty percent of their brain. This rumor has gone widespread around society, though rumor may not be the correct term. It is more of a well-supported belief. During an internship for my neuroscience course, I followed around a Doctor whose name isn't disclosed due to the classification of the case, but for the purpose of making things easier I'll assign him the name Byron. Byron, his team of colleagues and I were focusing on the specific structure of the human brain. The human brain is truly fascinating and I could speak for hours about its inner workings, but for the purpose of this story I will spare the details. Byron was one who believed humans only had the ability to access twenty percent of our brains; however the majority of the others, including me, disagreed. Byron managed to collect mass amounts of evidence, but I also had several counters that had contradicted his points. Regardless, there were heated arguments daily for several months. Finally, one day Byron rolled in a contraption of his that supposedly would give us an answer once and for all. He went on in his arrogant ways bragging about his device. The gist of it was that his machine would open the human intellect to new levels and allow us to obtain full access to one hundred percent of our brains. I had little confidence his device would work, as did the rest of us. Byron seemed rather confident though, explaining his results during animal testing. Byron went through a thorough discussion on how his tool worked and what exactly it would do, also warning us of possible dangers. There wasn't much importance in what he had said, either way, none of us trusted him enough to go in that machine. He, however, relentlessly attempted to gain the access to at least one of our brains. Finally, he was able to convince a younger girl professor to hop in the chair. She seemed quite normal, nothing odd about her. She was average height, athletic looking in stature, and had shorter brown hair. The only thing about her that was a little out of ordinary was her hindered vision, as was evidenced by the fact that she wore glasses. He continued by lacing the leather straps of the machine over the girl. She was shaking her leg and I could tell she was a bit nervous. Byron looked to her with the somewhat insane expression he always has and said, "Are you ready, dear?" She didn't speak, she only responded with a slight nod. Byron filled with enthusiasm stood straight up and flicked the switch down with his hand. "Let’s do this," He said. I looked at the woman, she sat with her gaze unbroken, now looking as lively as a vegetable. I asked Byron, "Is it done?" He looked to me and said, "Weren't you listening? It takes a minute or two." I didn't give him a response, I only nodded then directed my full attention back towards her. She still remained looking static for a while. After about a minute passed, I noticed that she may have looked immobile, but scanning her lips I could see she was pushing her teeth together. Her jaw was entirely extended and thrusting up into the top gums of her mouth. She was jutting her bottom rack of teeth into her top row with immense pressure. I alarmed Byron to halt the device, and he reluctantly did. I stared at her mouth, yet she didn't speak or move. I could hear a cracking noise resonating from her, then as her mouth gaped open, tiny chips of her teeth fell out. Peering into her mouth I could see little remnants of what used to be her teeth. I told Byron we needed to get her help, so we swiftly untied her. The second the straps were loosened the woman darted off the chair. She suddenly seemed re-energized. I looked to her with uncertainty. Her head scanned about the room, looking over each and every one of us. After analyzing her surroundings, her gaze remained unbroken on one of the other students. With ridiculous speed, she lashed out on the person. In just seconds both were on the floor. The girl then began pushing her hands with great force into the poor kid's face. Her extended fingers swiftly closed and her nails dug into the boy's flesh. Then without hesitation she rapidly began alternating hands as she dug into his face. Cut by cut by cut by cut, his face slowly diminished. She tore away at all the layers of his skin, after exposing his muscle she shrieked and smothered his bloody remains on her face. Doused in his soggy tissue she wiped the residue of the blood from her face, then turned her jaw and slurped each bit up. She continued the process with the rest of his body. His body soon turned to only bones as she popped each socket to gather each last bite of meat and twisted the limbs accordingly. After finishing the feast on him all of us stood in shock unable to move. Byron quickly injected her with a lethal solution before she would be able to do much damage to any of us. Byron explained his experiment was indeed successful but it wasn't the result he was expecting. The truth is that he had legitimately reached the other eighty percent of the brain, however, the downfall is the other eighty percent isn't what we expected. The other eighty percent does not contain higher intellect, greater athletic ability, or even more wisdom. The other eighty percent of the brain is a primal mind. It pertains to a great amount of repulsiveness and resentment towards all other beings. It played a role in human evolution when there was competition among our own species. The mass amount of pure hatred in this area of the mind is insurmountable. It will at all costs force the entity it controls to kill on sight, and to leave no remains. The other eighty percent of the brain is highly dangerous to tamper with, do not attempt to access it. Category:Science Category:Reality